Tear In My Heart
by Firestone Piper
Summary: -Modern!Oneshot Baavira AU- If some of it actually had been his fault, she knew that it would have been easier for her to move on. Even though she tried to take back her mind off it, flashbacks of what had happened on this day four years ago ran through her mind, and try as she might to dull them or block them out, they were still as vivid as if it had happened only a few days ago.


Kuvira had been dreading this day. It had been looming on the horizon for a while now, but now that it was here, the reality of it felt like a slap in the face. How was

she supposed to move on? How was she supposed to get through today without thinking about _him._

It wasn't as if she was mad at him though. How could she be, when everything that had happened between them had been completely and utterly her fault? If some

of it actually had been his fault, she knew that it would have been easier for her to move on.

Even though she tried to take back her mind off it, flashbacks of what had happened on this day four years ago ran through her mind, and try as she might to dull them or block them out, they were still as vivid as if it had happened only a few days ago.

On this day, four years ago, she was superposed to marry Baatar. It was supposed to have been a good day, a day that, in the future, would be remembered fondly.

In essence, what a normal wedding day should be. It seemed almost ironic now that that fateful day HAD started out pretty much perfectly.

In fact, everything was going perfectly until about ten minutes before the bride to be was supposed to walk down the aisle. The two of them had joked about several times before that day, but Kuvira had never imagined that she would actually get cold feet. It wasn't that she didn't love Baatar or thought that the idea of spending the rest of her life with him was despicable. For whatever reason, she just hadn't able to follow through. To this day, she wasn't sure what had come overher, or what had been wrong with her that day. I mean, there obviously had to be something seriously wrong with her right? People that had nothing wrong with themdidn't just break down in the bathroom a mere ten minutes before they were supposed to get married, and then, in a rush of tears and apologies, leave the place and cut contact with the person that they were supposed to marry.

Kuvira had tried not to think about that day too much. It was to painful. Besides, what was the point of thinking about it if there was nothing that she could do to fix it.

That's what she truly wanted. She wanted a way to correct her mistakes, to make things right. She knew that she would probably never get the chance, but she couldn't help but wonder what she would say to Baatar if she ever saw him again. Sorry didn't seem like enough.

* * *

Two weeks after the would be anniversary, something the news caught Kuvira's eye. Apparently, while she had been working as a dance instructor as this company a few blocks down the road, Baatar had been busy making a name for himself via a very successful engineering company which, according to the news was in a smallertown about fifteen miles away. She didn't know the exact address, but she knew that she had to at least go and look for it so she could talk to him. That thought alone nearly made her not want to go. What exactly was she supposed to say to him? It would be easier if she brought something as a peace offering. At least that would give her a topic to brake the ice with, even though she was aware that the idea was horribly cliche. She know that if someone showed up at her doorstep, work step, whatever after two years and brought a peace offering, she'd probably scoff at them, or at least make a sarcastic comment, but she had never been good with words, and she did not want to mess this up.

* * *

Roughly fifteen minutes and one stressful car ride later, she pulled into the town the news had said that Baatar's business was in. Stopping at one of the major stores in town, she headed towards the food aisle, looking intently for the type of quiche that Baatar had made for her the morning of the incident. Looking through the pastries, she grabbed one and headed towards the check out counter. As she payed and began to make her way back to her car outside, she felt a small tug on her leg and as she looked down, she saw a small child crying.

"A..are you okay?" asked Kuvira, taken by surprise.

"I can't find my dwaddy." pouted the little girl, who looked to only be about five years old.

"I'll help you find him." decided Kuvira. She wasn't just going to leave this little girl. "Where did you see him last?"

"Over by the twoys." sniffled the little girl. Gesturing for the girl to follow, Kuvira grabbed the little girl's hand and walked her back to the toy section.

When she saw who was standing there, she felt her heart skip a few beats as she stood there in disbelief, not able to say anything.

As the little girl ran into Baatar's arms, he looked just as confused.

"Kuvira? what are you doing here?" asked Baatar.

Kuvira wasn't an idiot. She knew that if Baatar had a little girl, whether she be adopted or whoever he was dating or married to's daughter, he had moved on andthat there was someone else in his life. She had to lie. She had to act like she had moved on. As long as he was happy, she should be happy for him.

"Nothing really, how about you?"

"Getting this little sweetie a new toy. It was her birthday yesterday, so she gets to pick out a new one. "

"I see. Well, happy belated birthday." Kuvira smiled at the little girl, who gave her back a goofy grin in return.

"How are you doing Kuvira?" Baatar asked, genuinely concerned. Then he spotted what she was holding. "... Are those quiches?"

"I'm doing well, and they are... I was actually getting them for my neighbor. He came over the other day to help me fix the electricity and I'm getting this to repay him,because he wouldn't take my money. How are you doing Baatar?" If Baatar could tell that Kuvira was lying, he didn't let on.

"I'm doing fine as well. I recently got married, and then my wife and I adopted this little cutie. Thank you for bringing her back here. I was starting to get worried," he

said, ruffling the little girl's hair.

"You're welcome, and she is a cutie." agreed Kuvira, smiling even though she wanted to do anything but when she finally noticed the ring on Baatar's finger.

"She sure is. Well, we better get going. Take care Kuvira."

"You too Baatar." answered Kuvira as the father- daughter pair walked away and towards the check out.

Since she already payed for the quiche, Kuvira practically flew to the exit, longing for the privacy of her car where she could just be alone.


End file.
